150 kmh
by dracoarys
Summary: Draco. La rue. La pluie. Ses cigarettes, sa veste, sa moto. Ses démons. Et lui. OS


**Hello !**

**Première histoire que j'ose publier sur , c'est pas très joyeux mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ps : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK.Rowling. Oui.**

* * *

Il pleut ce soir là.

Une pluie forte, violente, froide.

Aussi forte que ses sanglots.

Sauf qu'il ne pleure pas.

Il regarde le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, la pluie martelant son visage.

Il veut ressentir la douleur de cet orage.

Il ne bouge pas. Rien ne bouge dans la rue.

Il fixe le ciel, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués par l'eau sur son front ruisselant.

Il a l'air d'une statue, au milieu du trottoir.

Les gouttes s'accumulent sur son visage, telles des petites collines, aux reliefs translucides.

Ses yeux semblent agités du même vent qui secoue les branches des arbres autour de lui.

Des gouttes dévallent ses joues et la courbure de son nez.

Ses lèvres sont tremblantes et mouillées, alors que ses joues sont rougies par le froid de cette pénombre hivernale.

Il ressemble à un ange, le visage immaculé comme une auréole dans la nuit.

Les nuages défilent devant ses yeux à la même vitesse que ses pensées.

Que fait-il dans la rue ?

Il ne le sait pas lui même.

Rien n'a de sens dans sa vie désormais.

Son regard dévie quelques instants pour attraper une cigarette dans son paquet de Marlboro. Il prend toujours des Marlboro.

Vieille habitude à la dent dure.

Tout comme son habitude à toujours tout foirer.

Il coince le bout de nicotine entre ses lèvres et cherche son briquet.

Toujours là. Dans la poche intérieure droite de sa veste en cuir.

Clic. La flamme danse devant ses yeux, leur donnant des reflets dorés.

Une goutte s'écrase sur le briquet, éteignant la flamme naissante d'une éclaboussure.

Clic. Il l'allume à nouveau, observe la flamme.

L'envie de hurler le prend à la gorge.

Il se souviendra toujours de _ses_ yeux.

De _ses_ yeux illuminés par la chaleur de la flamme qui vacille devant ses iris.

Il en avait eu le souffle coupé la première fois.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

_Ses_ yeux.

Il ferme les yeux, essayant de chasser cette image. Mais elle est marquée au fer rouge devant ses pupilles, écrite dans les nuages qui défilent, imperturbables.

Il finit par allumer sa cigarette, à la recherche de l'oubli.

Oublier _ses_ yeux, _son_ rire, _son_ sourire, _son_ corps.

Oublier _ses_ réflexions, _son_ courage, _sa _répartie, _son_ caractère.

Tout oublier.

L'oublier _lui._

Il aspire une bouffée de nicotine, si consistante qu'elle le fait tousser.

Sa toux déchire le silence.

La fumée emplie son univers lorsqu'il la recrache, lui bloquant la vue quelques secondes.

L'envie de hurler ne l'a pas quitté.

Il n'a rien oublié. Tout est là.

Dans son cerveau dérangé et son coeur morcelé.

Tout reste ancré. C'est si lourd à porter.

Le poids l'oppresse, lui compresse la cage thoracique, il a besoin de crier.

Il n'en peux plus. Il va exploser.

Mais sa bouche, ses lèvres restent fermement cimentée à sa cigarette.

Tout lui revient par vagues successives, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez mal.

Avec un espoir démesuré, il tire une seconde taffe, encore plus longue que la première.

Il ne tousse même pas.

Son regard s'est figé, il regarde le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

La cigarette ne lui procure plus rien.

Plus rien que la déception, la sensation d'inachevé.

Rien ni personne ne peut l'aider.

Alors il aspire encore un peu de fumée puis la jette dans une poubelle débordant de canettes vides.

Il hésite à jeter le paquet complet de Marlboro mais se dit qu'il en aura peut être besoin plus tard, un autre jour, après tout on ne sait jamais.

Il s'approche de sa moto, garée un peu plus loin.

Le siège est trempé par la pluie, mais lui aussi de toute manière.

Ses vêtements dégoulinent et ses pieds baignent dans les flaques. Bizarrement il n'en a rien à foutre.

Il jette un coup d'oeil au casque suspendu, sur le côté de la moto.

Il le décroche et le jette sur le côté.

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon, _putain_ ?

Il enfourche la moto, l'eau du siège, traversant le tissu pour refroidir sa peau.

Il a froid et chaud en même temps.

Ses souvenirs impossibles à effacer enflamment son corps. Il voudrait se les arracher chacun un à un. Il voudrait les faire sortir de son cerveau, de son corps, de son coeur, de lui.

Tout oublier, s'émanciper, vivre à nouveau.

Mais rien n'est efficace.

L'alcool ne marche pas, la drogue ne marche pas, enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette ne marche pas non plus.

Rien. RIEN.

_Il_ est parti. Et _il_ a tout détruit sur _son_ passage.

Absolument tout.

Et c'est entièrement sa faute.

Parce qu'il ne sait pas aimer, il n'a jamais su, on ne lui a jamais appris.

Tout chez lui n'est que défoulement de passions, toutes plus destructrices les unes que les autres.

Il démarre et accélère, perçant le silence du vrombissement strident de sa moto.

Il pense à _lui_.

A quel point il _le_ déteste d'avoir ruiné ses espoirs d'avenir, d'avoir ruiné sa vie.

A quel point il _l'_aime. Son amour transcende tout. C'est destructeur. Tellement que même les nuages s'arrêtent d'avancer.

Il _l_'aime. Il _l_'aime si fort. Il était prêt à tout pour _lui_. A tout, bordel.

Mais ça n'a pas suffit, parce qu'_il _n'était pas prêt à s'abandonner complètement.

Parce qu'ils étaient eux.

Il dépasse maintenant les 100 kilomètres heures. Il veut oublier dans la vitesse, dans les gouttes s'écrasant violemment sur sa peau, dans les bourrasques fouettant son visage et ses cheveux.

Il VEUT oublier.

Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi ?!

Il pleure maintenant, il pleure, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Ses larmes se noient dans le néant de l'obscurité en tombant.

Ses larmes le font sombrer dans un océan de souffrances, reflet de son bonheur passé, daté, terminé.

Il hurle. Il hurle et il voudrait avoir assez de voix pour hurler pour l'éternité.

Personne pour l'entendre.

Personne pour le voir.

Personne pour l'aider.

Personne.

Ses sanglots secouent son corps et ses mains se crispent autour des poignées de la moto.

Son pied est bloqué sur l'accélérateur.

Il _le _voit comme s'_il_était devant lui.

_Il_ est là, _il _sourit de toutes _ses_ dents, _ses_ yeux verts le transpercent de leur éclat si particulier.

_Ses_ cheveux ébouriffés, dans lesquels il a désespérément besoin d'enfouir ses doigts.

_Son_ cou, _sa_ cicatrice si spéciale qui n'attendent que ses baisers.

_Ses_ lunettes qu'il était obligé de retirer avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

_Sa_ mâchoire, _ses _lèvres, _son_ menton, tant d'endroits qu'il rêve d'embrasser à nouveau.

Il se souvient de _ses_ bras autour de lui, de _sa_ voix. De _lui_ tout entier.

Il pleure de plus en plus fort.

130 km/h.

Il _l'_entend parler, il _l'_observe en train de dormir, il lui caresse les cheveux, il lui fait l'amour, il s'abreuve de _son_ visage.

Il _le_ trouve tellement beau, tellement parfait.

Tellement _lui._

Il doit oublier, il doit oublier !

Mais _il_ est là, devant lui, et la beauté de _son_ sourire, _sa_ sincérité, fait fondre toute sa volonté comme neige au soleil.

140 km/h.

Il _le_ sent se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer, lui répéter de _sa_ voix un peu rauque mais tellement agréable, des "je t'aime".

C'est comme une litanie incessante.

Plaisante, puissante, mais en même temps insupportable et douloureuse.

L'un transcendant l'autre.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Il hurle dans la nuit, il hurle qu'il _le_ déteste.

Il hurle qu'il _l'_aime à en crever.

Ses propos n'ont plus de sens.

Tout comme ses pensées.

Ses mains sont crispées à l'extrême.

Comme les siennes lorsqu'_il_ était énervé.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

"JE TE DÉTESTE !"

Qu'est ce qu'il _l'_aime.

Qu'est ce qu'il _le_ hait.

150 km/h.

Et c'est en fixant le fantôme de Harry, inexistant, traversant l'espace et le temps, pour atterrir devant ses yeux; que Draco, ange habité par un millier de démons, s'écrase dans un arbre.

Il n'y a plus un bruit.

Tout n'est que passion chez lui.

* * *

**Voila !**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Vio'**


End file.
